Fresh produce such as herbs, fruit and vegetables are typically stored in a refrigerator to prolong their shelf life and inhibit rotting, infestation and mould growth. The fresh produce is typically stored in a refrigerator in a crisper tray, in plastic bags, in plastic containers or simply on a shelf.
Plastic bags or containers prevent the produce from being adequately ventilated or “breathing”. This can lead to an increased rate of loss of nutrients and premature rotting of the produce.
Storing the produce in a crisper tray or on a shelf provides better ventilation and allows the produce to “breathe” but increases the rate of dehydration of the produce due to the flow dry air circulating in the refrigerator and can also lead to an increased rate of loss of nutrients and premature rotting.
Some produce, such as hydroponic lettuce, can be stored with roots intact in a jar of water. This allows the produce to breathe while allowing it to draw water from the jar via its roots, helping prevent dehydration of the produce and maintaining a higher nutrient level for longer. However, produce standing in a jar of water can be difficult to store on a shelf or in a crisper tray of a refrigerator.